


The Last of the Trezaquorens

by MissMystery



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystery/pseuds/MissMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new villain is in town, only this time it's an alien. Barry is nowhere near strong enough to defeat him, and it becomes obvious he needs help. He just never thought it would come from the cute journalist girl and the little girl with her. (ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_ My name is Iclyn Snow Christmas December Winters, Lyn for short. You may know the story of my partner, Barry Allen a.k.a The Flash, but you don't know my story. Not until now. I was 6 when my planet, Molexsar, was destroyed, and my parents sent me to a planet called Earth to live with my mother's cousin, Stryker Disaster, and his wife Darcy, who had moved there a few years ago. Before I left, they gave me my teddy bear, North, and a small box with my name engraved in it. I still hold them precious. My parents told me they will help me unlock my destiny and great future. When I arrived on Earth, I landed in Keystone City, Missouri. Uncle Stryker and Aunt Darcy allowed me to stay with them. They taught me how to adapt to Earth.  _

 

_ I proved to be awfully intelligent compared to kids my age. I passed the John Hopkins University Center for Talented Youth SCAT Test in 4th grade and took online college courses as well as attended the summer program until high school. During my 4 years at the Keystone Public High School, I took online college courses for Harvard and actually attended Princeton University for college, though I didn’t need it. When I was a college sophomore at age 19, Aunt Darcy gave birth to her first child. It was a girl, and was given the name Storm. When she was 6 months, Aunt Darcy and Uncle Stryker suddenly disappeared without a trace. It was devastating, but I womaned up and dropped out of college, deciding to take care of my baby cousin, my only family. Now here I am, 4 years later. Storm and I moved to Central City recently. I have a job as a journalist for the Keystone Press. It's a pain, working for my snobby boss, but it's worth it.  _

  
_ Just so you know, Storm and I have special powers. I can control the cold and my little cousin can control storms (duh). We also have other smaller powers, such as the ability to fly, make force fields, x-ray vision, super sight, and much more yet to be discovered. However, we keep our powers hidden. This is sort of hard because whenever we are sad, angry, or scared, our powers tend to get out of hand. But soon, all that will change. _

__


	2. Ch. 1

Character Info 

Name: Iclyn “Lyn” Snow Christmas December Winters

Hero Name: Tundra Lynx

Age: 23

Occupation: Journalist

Physical Appearance: tall, straight platinum blonde hair, pale complexion, ice blue eyes, pale pink lips

Character Traits: friendly, smart, fun, active, surprising, unpredictable, secretive

Hobbies: reading, writing, reading/watching mysteries/court shows, winter sports, gymnastics, flying

 

Name: Storm Disaster

Hero Name: Typhoon

Age: 4

Occupation: N/A

Physical Appearance: long brown hair that curls at the tips, curious brown eyes, fair skin, dark red lips

Character Traits: fun, innocent, energetic, childish, smart, ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE

Hobbies: coloring, playing with dolls and stuffed animals, gymnastics, flying

 

  

-x-X-x-

“Bye Lyn!” called Storm as Lissie walked. “Bye!” said Lyn, briefcase and binder tucked under one arm, decaf in another.

The young woman was rushing to work and had left her cousin with a babysitter, Lissie. She was late for work as usual and moving into a city a good few miles away from Keystone Press headquarters only made her even later.

Lyn glanced at her watch anxiously. She pressed the elevator button several times and waited impatiently. Come on come on come on come on, she thought.

She was bouncing up and down in frustration. Ding! “Finally!” Lyn quickly stepped into the elevator. She ran out when she reached the first floor and hailed a cab.

"159 Rivendell St., Keystone, please,” she said out of breath. “Yes Ma’am,” said the driver. When Lyn arrived, she practically sprinted to the top floor.

-x-X-x-

"Late again, Lyn,” said Iz, the chief editor.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I've got something for the newspaper,” said Lyn.

"Oh? What is it?” asked Iz.

"Well, you see, in Central City someone's been setting several office buildings on fire. So far, 6 buildings have gone down. Nobody knows why those particular buildings. The police are puzzled by it and still have yet to uncover the criminal mind behind the scheme,” said Lyn, looking up from her notes.

Iz cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, pretended to give it some thought. "Arson case, eh?” she said finally and scoffed.

"Take that idea and rip it out of your little notebook-” Lyn’s face fell "-and put it on the front page of the Keystone Press,” finished Iz.

Lyn immediately brightened. “Alright! I'll organize an interview with someone on the Central City Police force and get on with the story right away,” she said and walked quickly out of the room, silently celebrating in her mind. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.   

-x-X-x- 

"Mmhm. Yes. I see. Yes, yes, of course. I’ll call you back. Ok. Your welcome,” said Marvin Brown, hanging up the phone. He was the chief of the police force in Central City. 

Glancing at his watch, he waited patiently for detective Barry Allen. The young man was known for being late. 

While Chief Brown waited, he thought about his phone call. A young woman (Lyn was it?) from the Keystone Press had arranged for an interview on the recent office building arsons. 

At first he refused, but Lyn was able to persuade him into giving in, much to his surprise. Nobody was able to get him to change his mind about anything.

That's what everyone said. Well, looks like Miss Lyn just proved you wrong, he thought with a chuckle. His thoughts were interrupted by Barry who crashed into his office.

"Good afternoon, Chief Brown. Sorry I'm late,” he said out of breath. 

"Afternoon Barry. I’ve been waiting for you. There's something I wanted to discuss,” said Chief. Barry sat down slowly and looked at him nervously.

"Y-yes?” said Barry timidly. Please don't fire me, please don't fire me, please don't fire me, he prayed. 

Chief Brown nodded. “The Keystone Press would like to do a cover story on the recent arsons around town. The interviewer is a journalist by the name of Lyn Winters or such. I have arranged for you to meet with her at 3 tomorrow. Do you think you can make it?” said Chief. 

"Oh, is that all? Yeah, sure, I can make it,” said Barry. He relaxed in his seat, relieved that his bad habit of being late hadn't gotten him into trouble.

"Good. I'll call her back. You may go now,” said Chief. Barry walked out of the office. That was a close one, he thought.

 -x-X-x-

“Tomorrow at 3? Ok. Barry Allen, got it. Thanks for your help,” said Lyn. She hung up and let out a deep breath.

“Well, back to work,” she said to herself and began surfing the web for anything worth publishing in the press. She didn't notice when a young man slowly walked closer to her.

He was about 6’ with slick black hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Naturally, several heads turned as he strolled across the room to the desk of the only platinum blonde in the building. 

“Uh, hey Lyn,” he said. Lyn glanced up but found that her eyes were unwilling to pull away. "Hey, West. How’s it going?” she asked, slightly puzzled. 

"Ah, nothing much. Just the usual…” answered West. His voice trailed off as he glanced around. 

“So, um, I was wondering, if you wanted to like, you know, watch a movie together or something?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

“Oh, sorry. I can't. I have to help a friend of mine pack up. She's going on a business trip to London. And then I have to take care of my cousin and tomorrow I’ve got an interview for this article I’m writing,” said Lyn.

"Oh. That's alright. Who’re you interviewing?” asked West, steering away from his disappointment. 

"Um, well, the article I’m working on has to do with an arson case so I'm going to interview someone on the Central City police force. Um, detective Barry Allen,” said Lyn. She giggled.

"Perfect interview for me since I'm addicted to whodunnits and stuff,” she said.

"So you like mysteries,” said West, taking on the subject with newfound interest. "Yeah. So does my cousin, Storm,” said Lyn.

“Uh huh…” West nodded his head slowly. "Well, maybe we can hang out some other time,” said West.

“Sure,” said Lyn. "Lyn, can I see you for a second?” called Iz. "Uh ok,” said Lyn. 

She turned back to West. “Gotta go. See you later,” she said. "Um, uh, yeah. Later,” said West.

Neither of them realized that they’d be hanging out pretty soon and pretty often. But if they did, they probably wouldn't have minded.


	3. Ch. 2

"A partner. A partner. I'm getting partnered up. How’s this even possible? I hate group work. Uh,” grumbled Lyn under her breath. Iz had assigned her to be, surprise surprise, partnered up with someone. 

And if that wasn't bad enough as is, Lyn’s ‘partner’ was a newbie. Which meant Lyn would have to do the job of explaining and going over everything about the Keystone Press. 

_ Uh, why does it have to be me? This is worse than what would've happened if I was named Mallory.  _ Lyn almost didn't realize when she reached the end of the hall. She faced the door and sucked in her breath. 

The door was unlocked and slightly open. She pushed it open and slowly stepped in. The room was littered with boxes, some open and some closed. There was some photography instruments and framed photos. 

"Hello? Anyone here?” she called. “Hmm?” Lyn turned around and saw a young man stepping out from behind the stuff. For a split second, all she could was stare. 

He had Lyn almost didn't realize when she reached the end of the hall. She faced the door and sucked in her breath. The door was unlocked and slightly open.

She pushed it open and slowly stepped in. The room was full of boxes of photography instruments and photographs. “Hello? Anybody here?”

“Hmm?” A young man stepped out from behind the boxes. 

For a split second all Lyn could do was stare. He had a tall, muscular figure with sandy blonde hair, a fair complexion, and blue green eyes. 

"Oh, um, hi. Are you the new photographer?” she asked.  _ Snap out of it, Lyn! Don't forget what happened with Aaron,  _ she scolded to herself silently. 

"Uh yeah. I'm just organizing my stuff. Are you my new partner?” he asked looking her over. Lyn couldn't tell whether he was checking her out or just amused. 

"Yeah. Iz suggested introducing myself but if you're busy…” 

“Oh no, that's alright. I don't know why I bother cleaning up. It’ll probably always stay messy. I’m kind of a slob,” said the guy sheepishly motioning toward the room. 

"Is that why you have a camera buried under a ton of paperwork on the chair?” said Lyn. The guy was taken by surprise and glanced around. 

“Oh, whoops. Uh, you can take a look around,” he said. Lyn walked around the room examining the artifacts and photos. A certain photo caught her eye. 

She took it out and recognized it as a picture of Supergirl, her role model, taking off. "Nice photo. Pretty rare too,” she remarked and turned it over. 

It was signed Rider Parks, a famous photographer who traveled around the world. "That was one of my best shots,” said the guy. “Your best- Wait, WHAT?!” 

Lyn gaped at him in shock. The sandy blonde hair, blue green eyes… “You’re Rider Parks!” she said in amazement. Rider chuckled. 

"Well, that's a first,” he said. "What's a first?” “The fact that a journalist doesn't recognize me at first sight,” he said. 

"Well, I'm not exactly your average girl,” said Lyn, recalling what Lonnie’s father said about her when she was 7. “I could tell,” agreed Rider. 

Something about the way he said it made Lyn mentally shiver. "By the way, I didn't really catch your name,” he said. “Oh um, heh heh. Uh, Lyn Winters, “ said Lyn. She glanced at her watch. 

"Oh, I have to get going. Here,” said Lyn. She handed him the photo. "You can keep it,” said Rider. "Really?” squealed Lyn. "I mean, uh, I can?” said Lyn clearing her throat. 

"Sure. Not many people are a fan of Supergirl, much less know her. A lot of people say women can't be heroes,” said Rider. 

"They are the people who need to get a life,” said Lyn flatly. Rider laughed and shook his head. 

"Uh, guess I'll get going. Bye,” said Lyn and walked out. “Later,” said Rider. 


End file.
